A bidirectional switch of an existing T-type three-level inverter circuit primarily employs an RC (Resistor/Capacitor) absorption scheme. The RC absorption scheme has a defect in that absorption capacity is not strong enough, a voltage stress for the bidirectional switch is relatively large, and a high-voltage withstanding tube has to be adopted. It is difficult for the high-voltage withstanding tube to adapt to a high-frequency application, and a loss may be relatively increased.